kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikameijin
Overview Ikameijin is a terrifying visage of destruction. His tentacled arms can drain power & health from opponents. His claws and spiked feet can rend flesh. He has the ability to fly through space and hover above the battlefield. He can project a variety of destructive energies to stun, paralyze, and crush his foes. More fearsome than any of his physical characteristics, however, is his devious sentience and cold, calculating patience. Origin Ikameijin is the last of the Azure beings - a sentient race of brutally inquisitive giants from a long-lost planet. Ikameijin was a scout for his people - travelling dozens of light-years to find new objects of interest and bring them home. Upon his return after a particularly unremarkable excursion, Ikameijin discovered that his entire species had left the planet - with no trace of their whereabouts. Ikameijin began to look through the Universe for his people - visiting hundreds of worlds without success. He became more fearsome, taking the energy and supplies his constant exploration required without concern for anyone else. Sentient species began to fear his arrival on their worlds. Eventually Ikameijin came to the attention of the Kaijujin - spirits with an especial interest in the combat prowess of Kaiju. They made Ikameijin their champion - further increasing his powers with their own, in exchange for his constant victories over any and all Kaiju challengers that approached him. This power, his isolation, and a general lack of stimulation has warped and twisted Ikameijin's perceptions of the world - creating for himself an elaborate perspective where his needs trump all other concerns. Energy System Ikameijin regains energy slowly over time. In addition, he can drain energy from his opponents in melee contact. He can also briefly enter a powered-up state where his projectile attacks are free to use. Ranged Combat Ikamejin's primary method of dealing ranged damage is the Vorpal Ray - an energy projection which melts into opponents with ease. In addition to this Ikameijun can manipulate gravity in limited areas - pinning and stunning specific opponents. Finally, his third eye can interrupt nearly any assault - causing confusion & fear. Grappling Ikameijin's powerful arms have a significant advantage when it comes to keeping hold of an opponent! In addition to the traditional grapple options, Ikameijin can drain energy directly from his opponents. This can enhance his fighting prowess, but more importantly it leaves the opponent weakened as a reminder of Ikameijin's parasitic touch. Melee Combat Ikameijin has only average striking speed & strength, but he makes up for it with his flight capabilities, extended reach, and parasitic skills. He has a high-energy shield which he can employ for a short time, which allows him to change distance (moving closer or retreating) in relative safety from weapon attacks. Weakness Ikameijin's primary weakness is his pride - he has been planning victories for so long that sometimes he forgets that it is still possible for him to lose. His Charging attacks are average at best, so he must rely on his ranged abilities to keep himself safe until he can retaliate. Ikameijin also tends to rely a bit too much on the power he steals from opponents - which means can can become power-starved against certain characters who deny him that source of power. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Ikameijin is a classic arrogant Super-villain. He's Doctor Doom and Dr. No wrapped up in one. He has no regard for anyone or anything but himself - he sees all other life forms as his inferiors, and this disdain comes across in everything he does. Conversely, when Ikameijin DOES get hit, he's completely shocked and outraged. king ghidorah ikameijin and kikiron are brothers *Combat Focus: Ikameijin uses his ranged powers to control the fight, which feeds into his sense of self-importance. He triggers his weapon attack with grand gestures, sweeps of the arm, and proud upright stances. When he engages is melee combat, he uses very grounded Kung Fu-style attacks - no flashy spin kicks or cartwheels. ikameijin vs nemesis *Special Considerations: Ikameijin's tentacle appendage on his back will require unique animation support. Gallery Ikamejin cgi.jpg|Cgi mode Ikamejin close uo.jpg External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread *Monster Attack Team Official Website *Monster Attack Team's Facebook page Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Licensed Monsters Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Fall of Nemesis Category:Monster Category:Bosses Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Fall of Nemesis Monsters Category:Alien